Kirika Akatsuki
|-|Kirika Akatsuki= |-|Igalima= |-|X-Drive= |-|Ignite Module= Summary Kirika Akatsuki (暁 切歌 Akatsuki Kirika) is one of the six main characters of the Senki Zesshō Symphogear series. Introduced as an antagonist in GX, Kirika later becomes one of the six protagonists of the series. She is a Symphogear user and wields the Igalima relic. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C at least Low 5-B with X-Drive | 5-B, higher with Ignite Module, High 4-C with X-Drive | 4-A, possibly 3-C, higher with Ignite Module Name: 'Kirika Akatsuki '''Origin: 'Senki Zesshou Symphogear 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''15 (G), 16 (Afterwards) '''Classification: '''Symphogear user, Member of S.O.N.G, the Former incarnation of Finé candidate '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Scythe User, Transformation, Statistics Amplification with X-Drive and Ignite Module, Flight, Sound Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation via Soul Manipulation with Superb Song, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Survived temperatures far below the normal limit of the thermodynamic scale) 'Attack Potency: ' '''Moon level (Can fight against the main cast), at least Small Planet level with X-Drive (The girls were capable of destroying the Nephilim right before it gained enough power to evaporate the Earth) | Planet level, higher with Ignite Module, Large Star level with X-Drive (The girls defeated Carol Malus Dienheim, who created an explosion comparable to a supernova) | Multi-Solar System level, Possibly Galaxy level (Fought against and defeated Alca-Noise that were capable of creating their own pocket dimensions fit with their own stars, planets, nebulas , and possibly galaxies. Fought against Adam Weishaupt, who single-handedly absorbed all the divine energy from the constellation of Orion), higher with Ignite Module Speed: Likely FTL (Can keep up with the likes of Hibiki) | FTL (Much stronger by the end of the season) | At least FTL (Much stronger by the end of the season) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Managed to lift an airplane with some help from Shirabe Tsukuyomi) Striking Strength: Moon Class (Can harm the main cast), at least Small Planet Class with X-Drive (Pierced through Nephilim with the other girls) | Planet Class, higher with Ignite Module, Large Star Class with X-Drive | Multi-Solar System Class, Possibly Galactic, higher with Ignite Module Durability: Moon level, at least Small Planet level with X-Drive | Planet level, higher with Ignite Module, Large Star level in X-Drive | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Tanked blows from Adam Weishaupt), higher with Ignite Module Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with scythes alterations, varies kilometers by throwing scythes Standard Equipment: *'Symphogear:' A powerful armor made of pieces from prehistoric relics, used initially to fight the Noise. They activate when the user sings the sacred words to harmonize with the relic. *'Igalima:' Is the Symphogear that was given to Shirabe during the time she was in the White Orphanage as an Receptor Children. It primarily equipped with scythes. **'Armed Gear:' Powerful weapons manifested by the Symphogear, which can take many forms based on the properties of each Gear. It takes the form of a green scythe that can take multiple variations, from small blades that she can throw, to giant rocket-scythes. Its also supposedly able to cut spirits. Intelligence: '''At least average '''Weaknesses: She need to rely on the use of LiNKER to use her Symphogear without harming herself, and yet it is very stressful for her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Igalima: *'Kill Juliet:' Kirika's scythe generates two extra blades which are hurled as boomerangs. *'The Slasher Jabberwock:' Kirika sets up for this attack by binding her opponent to the ground using the grappling chains launched from her shoulder armor, before transforming her scythe into a large guillotine blade which she kicks through the opponent using her rockets for additional force. *'Sealed Strike Pinocchio:' Kirika extends the blades at the tip of each shoulder pauldron into a scythe blade as they take a configuration resembling devil wings, giving her four additional arms to stab at enemies with. *'Twin Cutter Cinderella:' Kirika summons another copy of her scythe, which she can combine together to form a giant scissor if she wishes or use independently. **'Reverse Rapunzel:' Similar to her Twin Cutter Cinderella, Kirika summons another copy of her scythe and combines them into a large halberd. *'Tinkerbell Tornado:' Holding her scythe horizontally, Kirika uses the rockets on her pauldrons to spin at high speeds, cutting through the enemies around her. *'Final Oppression: Neverland:' Used in X-Drive, this attack transforms Kirika's scythe into a much larger three-bladed scythe with the blades arranged parallel like a claw. *'Asgard:' Due to being a descendant of Finé, Kirika can summon pink shields that can deflect almost anything. This ability was likely lost after Finé decided to not reincarnate again. *'Superb Song:' A song performed by a Symphogear user who unleashes the power of the Symphogear in a strong attack. However, even small amounts of discord between the user and her Symphogear can cause serious damage to the user's body. Igalima's Superb Song transforms Kirika's scythe into a much larger rocket-propelled scythe, large enough for Kirika herself to ride. A strike from this attack is claimed to cut the victim's soul (evidenced when it killed the ghost of Finé). Transformations: *'Ignite Module:' The Power Up resulting from the Ignite Project. It's essentially a way to take advantage of the Berserk Mode without losing control of oneself. It has three levels of activation: **'Nigreda:' The first activation has the lowest amount of increased power, but has a longer amount of operation time. **'Albedo:' The second activation grants higher power, but less operation time is available. **'Rubedo:' The third activation has the highest output, but the rate at which it drains the timer causes it to be highly impractical. *'X-Drive:' This mode is hidden in the gears under 3001655722 locks, and it can only be unlocked when it obtains a high level of phonic gain. In this state, all Symphogears users, regardless of their normal capabilities, are able to fly and survive in space, and also gain telepathy between each other. All their stats get a massive boost, including the manifestation of their Armed Gears. Key: SZS G | SZS GX | SZS AXZ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Scythe Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Orphans Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 3